Nebula (Ship) (Worthy Universe 10)
Nebula is a spaceship refurbished by Calen and Raruk. History Nebula was originally a luxury Solar Cruiser, that travelled through solar systems. It was designed as a more personal experience, with only four rooms (whether they be individuals, pairs, or families per room) available per cruise, so that the wealthy people who can afford the cruise wouldn't be bothered by an over-abundance of people. After two decades of service, the ship was decommissioned and left in Salvation, the spaceship graveyard on Viros. Calen and Raruk While they were looking for a ship of their own so they can go where they want when they want, Calen Kadius and Raruk Anos came across the ship they would later call Nebula. They ended up choosing the ship, and Calen's mother paid for it to be moved to the Kadius family property. The duo then began working on the ship together, getting it back to working condition. The more work they put in, the more they came to love the ship. Layout The ship has three levels, with the upper level and engine room (lowest level) being accessible by stairs in the storage bay at the back of the ship. The storage bay is the primary entrance to the ship, and has a ramp that extends down to the ground. There are six bedrooms, with four on the upper level (originally for passengers), and two on the lower level (one for the pilot and one for the doctor). Each bedroom has its own bathroom and wardrobe, allowing for long-term passengers to have their own space. As well as two bedrooms, the lower level also has an infirmary for the ship's doctor, and a storage space behind it for medical supplies. Opposite the infirmary is the dining room, which like the infirmary has a storage space behind, which is used to store food. The observation deck is considered part of the upper level, and the cockpit is considered part of the lower level, but are raised above their respective levels, with stairs leading up to each. The cockpit has a lobby area with stairs on either side up to it. The lobby provides access to the two airlocks, which are used to exit and enter the ship while in space. As implied by the name, the engine room houses the engine, and provides access for engineers when repairs are needed. It also allows access to the ventilation system, and the fuse box for the ship's electronics. Trivia * In the original planning stages, Nebula was called 'the Supernova'. I decided to make the spaceship like a character in its own (similar to Serenity in Firefly, and the TARDIS in Doctor Who), and so the renamed Nebula became more important and fleshed out. * The ship design is based on that of a yacht or ferry, as I imagine it would be in spaceship form, with some slight influence from the ship Serenity. * Nebula, the series, is named after the ship. Category:Vehicles Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Nebula Universe